What you miss out on when you're a virgin
by hic hiccup hic
Summary: oneshot smut. When Draco and Pansy both lose their virginity in their fifth year, they can't stop shagging continuously. However, will their thoughtless shagging turn into making love? This is a lot of smut so if you don't like it, don't read it. My first


SMUT SMUT SMUT

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS.

SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT

DON'T READ IF YOU'RE TOO INNOCENT FOR THIS.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I like to think of Pansy as a little play thing.

A very FUN play thing.

We have sex. We've been having sex since we were in our fifth year and we still have sex. We have had sex in probably every single centimeter of the school. Yes. Every single classroom, every single part of the common room, the great hall, outside, in the lake, and behind the tapestries. We've had every kind of sex POSSIBLE. I don't really want to talk about that.

I know you're thinking: What? 15 year olds having sex? Absurd. Horrible. Disgusting.

Well all I can say is that you don't understand. You don't know what you're missing out on.

And come on… I know plenty of kids who started when they were 15. Maybe younger. So grow up and accept that fact that there are 15 year olds having sex when you're not getting any. Hah.

But really, she's only a play thing.

I've been lusting after her for a while now. She's a sexy vixen, really. Ever since I got here. We became prefects and we found each other in the bath one day. She had "forgotten" to lock the bathroom door and I had "mistakably" not heard the running water inside.

BS. She knew I was coming and unlocked the door for me. Yep. I have proof. She told me after.

It really started then.

She knew that I was lusting after her. I knew she was lusting after me.

_The steam rose higher and higher into the ceiling. Draco and Pansy couldn't tell whether it was steam from their body or the water, but it was steam._

_Pansy's naked body was pushed up to the wall of the pool and my body pushed up to hers. You could hear a repeated splashing of water where we were pushing in and out, hungrily, and lustfully. She clutched around my neck, her legs floating in the water. I continued to push in and out, sweating, panting, paradise in my body and brains. I wanted her so badly._

_She screamed and I stopped. We rested a few minutes, just barely standing there on the edge of the bath. _

_It didn't stop then._

_Fuck, guys, I was horny. If we had stopped then, I would have died anyway._

"_Pansy, are you tired?" I asked breathlessly._

"_No." She managed to get out._

_I grabbed her in her beautiful naked glory, her body gleaming with sweat and water. I slammed her (not too roughly) on one of the benches in the heating room (that's where you sit and just sweat. It's not too hot either. Us, british, we're not used to heat too much. Suck on that, weather forecasters who tell us that it's going to be sunny. It rains. Every single day. Anyways.) _

_She had fallen face down on to the bench. She began to turn around again when I stopped her because I had an idea._

_Slowly, I entered from her lovely ass. I've never tried anal sex before. Well, I've never tried sex, period, but some upper classmen told me that it was just as good._

_I held her hand slowly as I let myself lie inside her for a second. We grabbed onto the bottom of the bench as I began to heave myself out. It's a big workout, really. I only got to push myself in a few times before I was too tired to do it that way. Think of it as a push up each time you wanted to pump inside of her again. Instead, I pushed her into the wall and continued standing, her back smooth against my chest. I held one hand onto her lower hips and the other fingering her inside while we were still pushing in, out, in, out, our moans silencing the echoing screams of before. _

_Pansy is calm. She doesn't scream very often, only groans a lot. I guess I liked this better from then on, but for once, I wanted her to scream, so when I heard that passionate shriek of pleasure, it made me smile._

_Yes, Draco Malfoy smiled. Suck it up._

_No, no, not literally, dumbass._

_We push in and out at a rhythm now. It's surprising that we were just virgins a few hours ago. I feel like we're the most skilled at having sex already because her body moves in fluid motions against mine. _

_I'm already in euphoria. I can barely see anything in front of me, which sucks because sweaty naked girls turn me on. We stop to rest. My body is so tense because my erection had been lasting so long so we fell asleep for about an hour and we calmed down._

"_Leave it to me." I told her. She nodded. She was lying on the bench, her body facing toward me, closing her eyes._

_I lifted her legs to my shoulders, slowly moving my head closer to her body. I started at her innocent belly button, every flick of my tongu, pulsating around her bronze skin. I suckled her hips and reached the area in which I had entered her a few hours ago in side the swimming pool. My lips found her crevice easily, sucking and once in a while brushing my tongue around. She tasted wonderful in my lips and she was screaming. She reached out with her hands and pushed my head closer to her, her screams growing louder._

_It was around 3 am now. We'd been having sex for about three hours. Impressive eh? _

_I got up shaking, ready to leave when she pushed me down on the bench as well. _

"_Here's a bit of a thank you present, Draco." She whispered seductively in my ear. "For waiting so patiently for months now."_

_So she'd noticed that I would have to take a nice cold shower after I saw her sometimes._

_She straddled me, spread my legs apart and began rocking back and forth. "Milcent Bulstrode, she taught me this." Not only was she rocking back and forth, she began to bounce up and down, faster until it began to burn. Stopping, she slowly circled her body, leading my members within her. _

"_Thank god for MIlcent Bulstrode."_

_Chuckling, she lifted off, completely cleansing her body with my fluids._

_She helped me up and led me to her mouth. There was no hesitation with tongues, and they danced around each other, circling slowly in our mouths. I brought my fingers down to her slit between her legs again, imitating our tongues inside her with my index finger, her body squirming._

_We lay down, falling fast asleep after that._

_That was the first night we ever had sex._

BAM

"Missed me, darling? While you were sitting there in Potions all alone… nobody to finger you while you took notes?" I asked in between fierce kisses. We were right behind the tapestry next to the Potions room, her body against the wall and myself looking down at her as we fought hungrily with our tongues. "Oh, thank god you're wearing a skirt."

I lifted it up, her g-string clearly visible. Shivering, I zipped down my pants and briefs and they slid down only a bit and slammed myself into her.

Students still milled past the tapestry, some noticing the four feet, bobbing up and down and some ignoring it. I heard one girl tell her boyfriend, "Ew, are there people behind there having SEX?"

And the boyfriend replied, "'cuse me, babe. I need to uh… go to the bathroom."

Yeah right, he was probably going to go wank his bloody arse up to Uranus.

We didn't care. All I could feel was her body twitching, her soft hands entwined in my hair which brought my face to the nape of her neck, her breath deepening, my mind going blank, and our bodies rocking back and forth in synchronic rhythm. My thrusts became faster and her moaning became louder.

"Who's there? I am a prefect. Show yourselves." I heard a voice calling through the tapestry.

"That bitch." I muttered as I released myself and zipped up my pants.

When we got out, we saw the muggle watching us in disbelief.

"Absolutely disgusting. Repulsive. You. Are. A. prefect. How could you be… ugh… just… get a room." She nagged, Potter and Weasley looking shady behind her.

"We've gotten sick of rooms, Granger. They bore us; we've been to almost every room in this castle now. And I am sorry that you never get any."

"Maybe because I still have SOME decency left. Doing this in the corridor… sick."

I couldn't wait any longer. I was fucking horny at the moment.

"Well, I won't do it again in front of you, Granger. Now, if you excuse me, I have to fuck Pansy's brain out." I led her to the nearest place I could think of away from the manipulative psychobitch.

"Malfoy, make sure I don't ever catch you at it again. Wait… where are you going? Stop!"

"Why, Granger? Would you like to be an audience?"

"Don't tell me you're… YOU'RE GOING TO THE KITCHENS? THEY COOK OUR FOOD IN THERE."

"Anywhere from here. Why? You want to watch? We can arrange that."

I smirked and asked Pansy softly, "How about get rid of those three?"

She smiled widely. "Sure." Oh, I love her sometimes.

I lowered Pansy down in middle of the corridor, the mudblood and her two bodyguards watching in shock.

Undoing my pants again, I caught Pansy lifting up her skirt also.

And so, smack in front of Granger, Potter, and Weasley, we had sex.

I told you we've had it ever corner of the school. Granger turned deep scarlet, covering her eyes, screaming some rather harsh curses and leading the two boys away. They both tried not to look, but couldn't help themselves either as they glanced behind a dozen times before they turned the corner. I glimpsed two small bumps in their pants as their profiles vanished.

Pansy and I stood up.

"We ought to try that more often."

_The next time Pansy and I met at the prefect's bathroom, she came in excited and extremely happy._

"_That eager, Parkinson?"_

"_Yes, but I've also got a surprise." She said, beckoning with her hand. Milcent Bultrode came in very smug. She's not exactly the prettiest girl in school, but the rumor's that she'd had sex the most. Hey, if you haven't got the looks, you've got to have the moves._

"_Happy birthday, Draco." Pansy said, undressing with Milcent undressing next to her._

_This was our threesome. I actually stupidly almost denied it. Here's what happened:_

"_Milcent, you're the expert. How can we do this?" Pansy asked._

"_Mm…" she said, thinking. "It depends. Do you want Malfoy to be happiest?"_

"_Let's rotate, how's that?" I asked. "But me first."_

_She chuckled. "Best way for you, Malfoy, if you bring in another boy also."_

"_What? NO. No. I'm not having any other guy stick his penis up my ass."_

"_How do you know you don't like it if you've never tried it?"_

"_I'm happy with you two just doing your lesbian stuff."_

"_No, Draco, you don't understand. You're going to be part of us."_

_A sudden comprehension came down upon me. "Ooh. Threesome. I get it."_

_Milicent snorted. "Let's get to it then. Hold on, Pansy." She grabbed Pansy's face off guard and began kissing her._

_I stood there in shock. There they were, a random girl making out with my girlfriend right in front of me… what was I to do? Was I to leave them and forever betray my penis? Or was I to stay and watch?_

_Luckily, it didn't last long._

"_What was that?" Pansy asked exasperatedly, with a semi-irritated look on her face._

"_Dear, we're going to be having sex in a second now. Shouldn't we have gotten the mood of what it's going to be like later?"_

_Pansy didn't look at her and told her as she sauntered closer to me. "Just go, Milicent. Work your magic." _

_So… um… if your innocent eyes can't take any of this explicit three some, go away. _

_Trust me… it'll only be this one time that I describe a three some._

_The girls stayed behind a minute while I was undressing. I was sort of disappointed that I wasn't going to get a stripping from the girls so I went extra slowly. Pansy gave one final, aggravated look. _

"_Draco, love, I'll get your pants. Don't worry." Pansy said._

_See? I love stripping time._

_I lied down on the marble right next to the pool. I had already taken off my shirt, but it's okay because it's sexier when she takes off my pants._

_Um… anyways,_

_Pansy sat right above my hip, leaned forward and kissed me. I could feel her breasts pressing against me, just making me more and more aroused. Her tongue felt the perimeter of my mouth as her hands slowly traveled down to my black belt. She unbuckled it and flung it across the room. Seductively, her kisses became excruciatingly slower and her fingers worked her way to unzipping my slacks completely. I barely saw them fly across the room. Next, my boxers were gone as well. As she continued to tease me, doing wonders with her mouth, I felt something at my lower area, which was really weird because Pansy's legs were straight out in front of her in a V formation when she kissed me. She's really flexible, I should mention._

_I then realized that Milicent Bulstrode had decided to join the fun. At the moment, she was massaging my pelvis. Her thumb and index created circles and created such a feeling that was unbearable. Her fingers quickly moved lower and began to rub across the slowly growing erection. Her hands moved faster, a sensation building up inside of me._

_And all that time, there Pansy was, busy at work with my torso, nibbling and sucking around my nipples or bringer her own hard breasts down to my dry mouth._

_Heaven?_

_Yes, boys. Now do you understand what you're missing out on? Do you understand why it's acceptable to start at such an early age?_

_I let out a shaky breath._

"_Bloody merlin."_

"_Gives you an idea what the standards are for birthdays are now, doesn't it, Draco?" Pansy whispered breathlessly._

_Fuck, do I have to bring in a naked boy now and make out with him?_

_I don't know._

_I never thought about it again because I think I passed out or something. _

_Well, not exactly. But it felt like it. Seriously._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the long auburn hair of Milicent bobbing up and down as her lips and tongue did extraordinary things with my penis that I had no idea you can do. I can't describe it because I don't know what she did, but let me just tell you this:_

_If this is making you want to lose your virginity… lose it to her._

"_HOLY FUCK!" I screamed, feeling my own warm cum that had escaped her mouth coming in between my legs. I almost bit on pansy's left nipple (but of course, I didn't.)_

_And then, you know it, it was over._

_But holy Jesus, mother of god… _

_Milicent Bulstrode had just gone up 2394823 notches in my books._

_Of course, she'll never beat out Pansy because Pansy is also extremely beautiful and actually has a brain as a person generally (okay… maybe it's not the best brain) but Milicent Bulstrode basically fails all her classes because all she does is have sex._

_Seriously._

_Fine, I admit. Sometimes, Pansy isn't only a play thing. Sometimes, I see her in a new light that I really appreciate. _

_But at that moment, I loved her so much for making that the most memorable birthday ever._

_Because it doesn't seem like a lot…_

_But you don't know all of it._

_That, my friend, was only about 1/92384723th of the pleasure that I felt that night._

_I told you, sex is good._

Pansy was never quite the same to me after that night, however. Whenever I brought it up, she would get irritated and pause for a moment or two. So I'll say "forget it" and we would go on with our raunchy stuff.

One night, we were shacking up one of the broom closets (every single corner, every single corner). I was standing up at the edge, grasping onto one of the brooms as Pansy was kneeling in front of me (or below me, actually) giving me head when she stopped suddenly.

"No, no! Don't stop!" I gasped.

"No, Draco. Look. This isn't working."

I gaped. NO way. "What?"

"I know I can't outdo Milicent. Ever since your birthday… I knew I shouldn't have brought her."

"No, dear. It was magnificent. I loved it."

"Yes! That's the problem! Why don't you just run off with her instead because she can make you happier than I can, huh?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Milicent Bulstrode. Don't deny it… you enjoyed her sex more than mine."

"Sweetie, our relationship… it's different."

"No, I know your schemes. I heard you talking. I'm being used. I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not which is why I would prefer you over Milic…"

"Draco. Stop." Pansy quickly pulled her shirt over her head and adjusted it.

"Good bye, Draco."

And she was gone.

Fuck.

_Yesterday was the crappiest day of my life._

_It's been a year since I last shagged pansy in the broom closet and to my dismay, I never shagged anybody else after that. Not even snogged. I've squeezed 2 asses, but that was basically one of those moments I had when I was being sexually deprived._

_On to my depressing story-_

_I had prefect duty and of course, Pansy had left me to do hers separately since the beginning of the night. We were now sixth years so we had duties later._

_Or "prefect duties." I found out that it wasn't really prefect duties…_

_I passed by a classroom and the doors were suspiciously locked. I knew it was the unused old Charms classroom that had been abandoned because its easily flammable tables. I knew it because Pansy and I did it quite a few times in here._

_So I unlocked it and it opened easily. It had only a simple locking spell on it that had been carelessly put on, which could have been opened by anyone._

_So there she was, pleasuring a random, very popular fifth year slytherin that I had seen often around school with girls hanging from every part of his body. Their grinds and thrusts were incredibly rhythmic and despite my uncontrollable anger, I couldn't help but to get hornier by the second. _

_I couldn't take any more so I was about to get in there and yank them apart when I felt a particular bulge coming within me that caused me to hastily close the door and run down the hall to the nearest bathroom._

_Slamming the stall door behind me, I fussed with the zippers a bit before finally clenching onto my shaft and running my fingers around it. My hand rubbed it hard and fast, those months that I had spent sexually deprived finally catching up to me in this moment. I could feel my breath growing heavier as my hands moved even faster and harder._

_For the first time in years, I began to cry._

_I never went around wanking a lot because I believed it to be disgusting and pathetic. In fact, this was one of the first times I've done it since years. I've only ever done this about twice before, once during the summer before fourth year when I was trying to sleep in bed, but found it hard because of the continuous thumps at the wall in the next door house and once right after fourth year in the train back home, when I had accidentally walked in on Pansy undressing._

_And ever since then, I'd had Pansy. So I sat there crying because I knew that this meant it was over. Pansy and I were really over and this was how it ended. I walked in on her having sex and I sat alone in the bathroom pleasuring myself._

_I zipped up my pants after a while and walked out, cleaning my face thoroughly._

_Just my luck._

"_Malfoy!" I heard behind me._

_I didn't have to turn around. "What do you want, Granger?"_

"_I mean… Draco."_

"_What is it, Granger?"_

"_Wait… weren't you in middle of Prefect duties? What were you doing in the bathroom?"_

"_Masturbating, what else can I be doing?" I told her bitterly, hoping that she would think of it sarcastically._

"_Well, whatever… look, I need your help." She said._

_I arched an eyebrow. "You're not giving me detention for leaving duties to wank my head off?"_

_She bit her lips and closed her eyes for a second and groaned from the back of her throat._

"_are you… are you orgasming? HAH!" I started laughing._

"_No! Just hear me out." She said, blushing furiously. She talked rapidly. "Look, I've just come across this book," she handed him a paperback muggle romance fiction. "And it got me…"_

"_Horny. Our mudblood is horny."_

"_SHUT UP. Listen, that's not it. Look. I've had sex before with Ron, okay? But we've split already and Harry's with Ginny. I just walked in on two people doing it and I've heard from school rumors about your talents…"_

"_You want me to fuck the brains out of you. You surprise me everyday, Granger."_

_I flipped through that worn out book and found myself at a page with a small dry stain on the corner. It was probably a cum stain from previous readers which sickened me._

"_Sarah watched Alex hungrily as Alex began to strip off his crisp white shirt and unbuckle his black slacks. He lay her naked body down on the bed, his fingers at the small of her back sending tingly feelings down her spine. She moaned as he pressed his lips to her rock hard nipples and sucked her smooth skin. She grinded her pelvis onto his, making him groan into her breasts…"_

_Draco chuckled, flipping the pages more to land himself in yet another sex scene._

"_Sandra adored Sarah's beautiful naked body as Sarah lay breathing heavily under her while Sandra's fingers explored Sarah's wet crevice. Sarah found her lips being guided to Sandra's pink nipples and she sucked gently. She let out a small shriek as she felt her hips being lifted to meet Sandra's and they began to grind their sweaty bodies together…"_

"_Where in the world did you find this trash, Granger?" Draco said, with a small bump in the back of his throat._

"_Talk later. Just fuck me, Malfoy."_

"_What will be in it for me?"_

"_You have to get something for just having sex?"_

"_You see, Granger… you aren't exactly the person I'd want to be having sex with."_

"_Pansy usually gets out about 30 minutes after her shift ended. There's still five minutes until it's over. If we find a classroom right next to hers so that she has to walk by it when she goes back, she might see us and get jealous and realize her feelings for you. That's what you want, isn't it?"_

_I gaped. "How did you… Do you… Does…"_

"_Another one of the rumors. Come on." She dragged me down the hall and we landed on the classroom to the right of Pansy's. _

"_I'm going to regret this." She muttered as she began to unclasp her bra._

"_Usually, when I have sex, I do the honors of stripping the lady." I said, holding her wrists and stopping her from going any further._

_Draco held her fairly plump and white breast into his hand, caressing slowly as he unzipped her skirt. She moaned as he also began to slip off her extremely wet panties. She wrapped her hands around the hem of his shirt, pulling upwards as Draco let go of her for a second to help. Soon, his pants and briefs were off as they lied down on the cold ground._

"_Are you sure this is how you want to do this?" He asked._

"_No better way._

_Her fingers planted themselves on Draco's bare back as he entered into her and pulled back, allowing a gasp depart her. He pushed inside again and pulled back, this time faster. He began to build up speed and force as they could feel their bodies lifting up and down in harmony. Draco could tell that she definitely wasn't a virgin but he knew that whatever sex she'd had, it was nothing compared to what he was doing to her._

_A final scream ringing in his ear caused him to stop. _

_And a small but distinctive slam of the door let Draco know that Pansy had seen them._

"I know what you're talking about, mate. I just made love to Milicent Bulstrode last night." Blaise told me the next morning. "Amazing."

"She is pretty good. I guess last night was the night of shagging."

"No, mate, I wasn't shagging. I was making love."

"Same thing."

"No, really. Making love."

"Um… okay."

"You don't understand. But you will."

"Haven't I already told you? I was the first in our class to do it."

"so you've made love?"

"Of course? Where have you been the last gazillion years?"

"Well, if you insist. Anyways, man… have you ever done Milicent? Amazing… really."

"I know. I know."

"Draco, I want to talk." I heard behind me.

"Oh look who came out of her shell. Pansy Parkinson. Yes, dear? Shall I just forget that you have stupidly left me with really no good reason?"

"Let's talk somewhere else, shall we?"

"Why, Pansy, I like it just right here."

"Mate, just go. She wants to fuck you." Blaise piped up, making both of us flush.

I followed Pansy out of the great hall.

"What do you want, pansy."

"First of all, your little attitude thing has to stop. I'm trying to talk to you again and you need to accept that."

"Okay."

"Look, since this year began, I've been having sex with a guy. Ted Broklehart. And yesterday, we were shagging and all… and we heard the door close. I know you were watching, Draco. What were you thinking?"

"Huh?"

"I saw your hair, Draco. I know it was you. Were you jealous? Were you angry? Sad? No feeling?"

I pursed my lips and ignored her. "I don't know."

"Will it help if I told you that I was fucking jealous out of my mind and angry and sad when I saw you with the mudblood?"

"Actually, yes."

"Well, I was. And it turned me on. And I realized how much I missed you…"

"Caught on, haven't you."

"Draco, I don't want to fight. I wanted to talk so that I can admit to you that I think I've developed some feelings for you."

I was so tempted to just walk away from her just then, let her have a glimpse of what it feels like to be deprived for a whole year but I couldn't do it. I knew I'd be lying to myself and her.

"I was jealous too."

She let out a goofy smile.

"Draco, I really like you. At first, I thought I only stayed with you for the sex… but last night… it's different. Jealousy only comes when you truly like the-"

I cupped her chin into my fingers and kissed her gingerly, this time not only with lust but more with a simple compassion towards her.

We separated, her lip tugging back a bit before she wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped on me. I laughed, holding her by her waist. I let her down and our fingers entwined. It felt right. I grinned sheepishly at her and led her back to my dorm room. I kissed her again right at the door to the awaiting room and we entered happily, a real couple.

And after that, we never shagged again because instead, we made love.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So, guys! I hope that wasn't too much smut for you… haha, am I kidding? This is the smuttiest fiction probably ever, but who gives, really. It IS romantic.

Review… and don't give me that "this was disgusting and gross and appalling. You are a horrible writer." Because I mean… okay. Why else would you read a story that has smut written all over it?

Stupids…

Bye!


End file.
